Kale "Liù Yízhǔ Zhī Wáng" Anthony Snipes
Appearance :Despite his training, Kale is quite lanky. Though he shows lean muscle, his physique emphasizes flexibility. Kale keeps his hair short and spiky. Street Clothes :He regularly wears dark red jogging pants with a black muscle shirt. Uniform :For a uniform, Kale wears a simple martial arts outfit. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE (Note: This section is for equipment that remains on the character's person regardless of their outfit, for items that contribute to a character's "powers" or abilities, weapons not mentioned in "Uniform" category, items exclusive to the character, etc.) Personality :For all that he accomplished during his training, Kale is, in a word, boisterous. Considering his desire to become a prominent philanthropist, he sets the new standard for pride. From filing official documents to talking to a girl who's caught his fancy, Kale always seems like he's exuding enough personality to choke and drown anyone within a fifty foot radius. This boldness, as expected, sometimes gets him into trouble, as he only has to open up his mouth to get himself into a whole mess of trouble. :That is not to say, however, that the trouble he gets into requires someone else for rescue. When it comes to protecting the innocent and what matters to him most, Kale practically becomes a new individual. In combat, he is calm, collected, cold, and calculating. Being intimately familiar with the limits of his body, Kale will often be the last one standing, fighting until there's nothing else to be won. :His timidity and training have also granted him another quality: patience. Considering the long hours of training and the many years he spent trying to be more sociable with little success, Kale has learned that all things come to those who wait patiently for them. Powers and Abilities The Six Fists :After many years of training, Kale has learned how to manipulate the powerful pseudo-magical force known as Chi. By using this spiritual energy in tangent with his martial prowess, Kale is able to utilize a powerful style known as The Six Fists. With Chi, Kale is able to momentarily push the human body to its limits and beyond, performing small superhuman feats. Dancing Willow :Much like the thin willow leaf dancing in the breeze, Kale is able to channel chi through his body and use his flexibility to bend around incoming attacks, allowing him openings through which he can counter. This cannot defend Kale against attacks that he cannot perceive or react quickly enough to. Moon Leap :By channeling chi into his feet and rapidly kicking the air, Kale can create a shockwave which propels him in any single direction, giving him an additional jump in midair. Kale can use this technique in succession and in different directions, allowing him to quickly advance or retreat. Kale cannot use Moon Leap if the lower half of his body is too heavily weighted or restricted. Flash :By channeling chi into his foot and quickly kicking off the ground, Kale is able to greatly increase his speed on the ground, speeding up to thirty-five miles per hour in half a second before quickly decelerating. Just like Moon Leap, Flash can be used in succession to move quickly around the battlefield. This allows him more mobility on the ground, making his movements more difficult to follow. During the half-second that Kale accelerates, he cannot change direction. Kale cannot use Flash if the lower half of his body is too heavily restricted. Iron Hide :By channeling chi into his muscles and instantaneously contracting his muscles on impact, Kale is able to harden his muscles, making them more resilient to physical attacks and hardening them. With this technique, they become as hard as bedrock. This quality can also be used to cause his attacks to inflict more damage. This technique will not protect him against energy attacks, such as fire and lightning weapons. Bullet :This technique utilizes the body and bone conditioning required to learn this style. By quickly focusing his chi along with the force of his strike into his finger, Kale causes his fingers to pierce his opponent's flesh, leaving wounds akin to bullets. This attack can only penetrate through material as hard as animal tissue and cannot currently pierce through bone. Blade Kick :Kale's kicks are especially potent. By channeling chi into his leg and quickly sending a kick through the air, Kale is able to create a wave of air, which hits the opponent and gives them small cuts on the effected area while knocking them back. Kale cannot use Blade Kick if the lower half of his body is too heavily restricted. Weaknesses :Aside from these abilities, Kale is a regular human. Though he is trained, he must call upon these abilities to use them, meaning he can still be caught off guard. Also, since Kale is still very young and because the style's techniques can very quickly put strain on the user's body, Kale cannot use these techniques in quick succession. Kale cannot use more than two techniques in a single post, and he cannot repeat a single technique in a post more than once. If he uses more than one technique in a single post, he must wait one (1) post for every technique over that limit he goes before using another Six Fists technique. Other Abilities :Kale is skilled in the use of various forms of weaponry, both melee and otherwise. Kale is also fluent in Mandarin Chinese and Cantonese, though he rarely ever uses them. Relationships Ophelia :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Keera and Myra :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Though he was born in St. Louis, Kale can't remember much of life in the United States before now. This is because his father and mother, both workers for an international stock trading conglomerate, were reassigned to China when he was very little. Thus, most of his memories are of wandering through various parts of his home province, Guangxi. He particularly enjoyed gazing across the Li River. :Being a lil' black boy in China, however, was not all it was cracked up to be. Sure, he got to learn a second (and third) language, and sure, he used people's curiosity to make new friends, but some people, particularly the older adults in his part of the province, didn't particularly care for these new black folk. They and their offspring more than once proved to be a thorn in the side of the Snipes family. This, combined with the level of discipline the acquisition of a martial art can provide, prompted Kale's father, Darnell, to help find a master for his son. :The master that they finally found, a seemingly stern old lady by the name of Xiao Kongbù (translates as Little Terror), seemed like every cruel nightmare a child could ever have reincarnated into one fleshy mass that somehow was a human. Her first exercises for the then eleven year old Kale included swimming the breadth of the Li River, receiving swift waps from a bamboo staff if he faltered. Once Kale moved past the slightly insane exterior, however, he found Shifu Kongbu to be one of the wisest and sharpest people he had ever known. For six years, he trained under her as her personal student. Finally, on his eighteenth birthday, he demonstrated his mastery of the styles and received his black belt. It was with this that he decided to become a world-renowned philanthropist, hoping to bring his master and family great pride and joy. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Spiritual Category:Aeromancers Category:Titans Together Category:Martial Artists